


A Tempting Offer

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Padmé Amidala, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Surrogacy, alternative universe, rich Anakin Skywalker, this could be the start of a much longer story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Anakin and Padme are  a rich high society couple, who has almost everything - except for a child. When the two Alphas place an ad for a surrogate at the holonet, they hope to find a young and nice woman. Instead they get an answer from the male Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker (later), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	A Tempting Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers,
> 
> like I said in the tags this could be the first chapter of a much longer story. The idea just popped into my mind yesterday and I had to write it down. So please tell me what you think about it and if it's worth to continue the plot.

Anakin was at the door as soon as the ringing had died away, glancing at the chronometer on the wall as he passed. Well, well, she was on time. A positive quality he appreciated. What little free time he had was precious to him and to give some of it away, even if it was only a few minutes, he was deeply reluctant. Involuntarily, the Alpha checked his appearance once more in the mirror next to the front door before pressing down the handle and opening the door to the penthouse. Anakin was well aware of his good looks and his effect on the opposite sex, but the confident smile he had just displayed faded when he saw a strange man in front of him instead of the expected visitor. 

Hopefully not another beggar or peddler from one of the lower levels. They had an extra guard at the ground floor of the building to keep such people out, yet they always managed to sneak inside somehow. Even though the stranger didn't seem like an supplicant. His clothes seemed simple, but they were clean. His reddish beard seemed freshly trimmed and his hair neatly coiffed. But that did not mean anything. Given the upcoming appointment, Anakin would simply try to get rid of him as quickly as possible. 

"We're not buying anything," was therefore his cool greeting.

Despite the uninviting tone, the stranger smiled politely. "Good afternoon," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Skywalker? My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I believe we have an appointment."

Puzzled, Anakin stared at the other man for a moment before regaining his speech. When he had read the response to his ad, it had never occurred to him that the person might be a man. "Sorry," he finally brought out. "But ... from the content of our conversation, I thought you were a woman."

"It doesn't matter," Obi-Wan replied with a shrug. "Male Omegas aren't really that common."

"You said it," Anakin confirmed before stepping aside and gesturing for the other man to enter. "Please come in. My wife is waiting impatiently."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan nodded slightly as he walked past Anakin and entered the penthouse. Even the entryway gave off a distinct feeling of affluence. The brightly polished floor was dark marble. Expensive-looking paintings hung on the walls and a crystal chandelier provided a multi-faceted light. After the first few steps, Anakin took the lead and escorted their guest into a spacious room that seemed to be both living and dining room. Through the glass front, which took up almost the entire opposite wall, one had such a breathtaking view of the city that Obi-Wan was completely captivated by it for a moment. That's why he didn't notice the beautiful woman until Anakin walked up to her. Even at first glance, it was clear that she was an Alpha, too. Her confident face and the proud posture of her body left no doubt about it.

"Darling, may I introduce Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said addressing the lady who was sitting on one of the cream-colored sofas sipping a glass of wine. "Mr. Kenobi, this is my wife, Padme."

"It's a pleasure." Obi-Wan bowed his head in due respect as he stepped closer. 

Padme's eyes grew wide as she eyed him with undisguised curiosity. "Oh ... really? You're Obi-Wan? Now that's a real surprise." Despite the exotic first name, it had never occurred to her that the applicant might be a man. Male Omegas were a rarity indeed. The few that existed lived in solid bonds and were usually kept hidden by their mates. For one of them to offer himself for what Anakin and Padme sought was all but impossible.

"Yes, your husband has already said that," Obi-Wan replied, settling into the offered seat across from the woman, while Anakin took a seat next to his wife. Although the Omega tried not to let on, it was clear that he was uncomfortable with her amazement. To get over the awkward moment, he held out the folder he was holding to Padme. "Here are the documents you requested. As you will see, the test results are quite fresh."

"Yes, indeed," Padme replied as she flipped through the pages. "It all seems to be there. Fine, so tell me, what made you decide to offer yourself as a surrogate?"

Uneasily, Obi-Wan slid back and forth on the sofa. "I must admit, it's purely because of financial reasons. Of course, I'm also happy to help other couples have a baby, but above all, I need the money."

The woman nodded, as if she had already thought of something like this, while her husband suddenly cut in, "Don't you have a partner to take care of you?"

A shadow seemed to settle over the Omega's face at this question as he replied, "No, not anymore." He then straightened and shook off the ghosts of the past before turning to his hosts. "Is it okay if I ask you a question, too?"

Both Padme and Anakin nodded immediately. "Of course. Go ahead."

"Why are you looking for a surrogate in this way?" demanded Obi-Wan. "I mean, you're young and wealthy, after all. It must be easy for you to find someone through the usual institutes."

Although Anakin had already opened his mouth to answer the question, his wife was quicker. "Well, the problem is that we have special requests that aren't so easy to fulfill," Padme explained as she placed one of her manicured hands on her husband's arm. "You have to know, we don't want in vitro fertilization. My husband works with clones, so the idea of having a child conceived in a test tube is just abhorrent to him."

Obi-Wan swallowed audibly before returning, "I understand."

"Would that be a problem for you?" This time it was Anakin who asked the question, and there was something challenging, provocative about his tone. Obi-Wan, however, did not rise to the bait.

"No, not at all," the Omega replied without flinching. "I agree with everything."

"Is there anything else you'd like clarified?" asked Padme amiably, as if trying to make up for her husband's rudeness.

"No, not that I know of," Obi-Wan replied after a moment's thought. "The offer you made to me is more than generous." 

In fact, it was more than Obi-Wan had expected when he answered the ad. For the duration of his pregnancy, he would get a room in the Skywalkers' penthouse. Medical insurance, free room and board, and a hundred credits a month until the baby was born, then another ten thousand. That was something to start with on Coruscant.

And all he had to do for that was to conceive the child, carry it to term, and then give up all rights to it. That couldn't be too hard. 

Apparently satisfied with the answer, Anakin rang the end of the conversation. "Good. As you might imagine, there are a few other applicants we would like to look at before we make a decision. We will get back to you in a timely manner." With a smile, the Alpha stood up and extended his hand to the other man. "Thank you for coming."

Obi-Wan smiled politely back before rising as well and taking the strong fingers. "No, I have to thank you, and I wish you and your wife a pleasant evening."

XXXXXX

"What do you think?" asked Padme after her husband had walked the Omega to the door and now sat back down on the couch with her. 

"I don't know," Anakin confessed, taking a sip from his wife's wine glass. "And you?"

Padme sighed in resignation. "Basically, I'm against it, but the alternatives aren't necessarily numerous."

True, about twenty people from different planets had responded to the ad, but after screening them out, most of them had been weeded out. Over the past few weeks, Padme and Anakin had then received half a dozen applicants, but none had yet met their expectations. 

"Anyway, his records are spotless," she finally added, flipping through the folder one more time. "He's in good health. His drug tests are negative and he has a clean criminal record." 

Quite a contrast to some of the other applicants. One of the women had multiple convictions for prostitution and another one was addicted to killer sticks. Apparently, finding a suitable surrogate wasn't as easy as they had thought, even if you were as wealthy as Padme and Anakin. While the young woman worked in politics, her husband worked for a private security company. They had money and power and influence. A penthouse, various speeders and even their own shuttle. Their life could have been great if it hadn't been so empty. While they had both known from the beginning that the chances of being able to procreate with each other were slim, the two Alphas had still tried for several years before burying hope. Finding a surrogate had seemed like a good way to go, but their desire not to resort to artificial insemination was met with incomprehension from the agencies. So they had finally tried an ad in the Holonet. But apparently the market for humanoid surrogates was not as good as they had hoped.

"I think we should give him a chance," Anakin finally said into the silence of the room.

Padme looked at her husband as if thunderstruck. "Really?" she echoed in surprise. "I mean, after all, it will be you who will have to sleep with him."

Anakin shrugged. "Of course, it will take some effort on my part, but I'll be thinking of you the whole time, and then it will work out somehow."

Flattered, Padme smiled at him before throwing in after a moment's thought, "Maybe we should bring him in to try him out for a few days and see if the chemistry is right."

"That's a good idea," Anakin agreed with her. "But let's hold off on calling him for a few days. He doesn't need to know we were just bluffing with the other applicants."

XXXXXX

With a resigned sigh, Obi-Wan checked the messages on his voicemail. Nothing. It had been three days since the meeting with the Skywalkers, and he hadn't heard anything from them. And probably it would stay that way. Although he hadn't gotten his hopes up too high, he was still a little disappointed. Presumably, the couple had chosen one of the countless other applicants. After all, who would want a male Omega as a surrogate? If he was honest, Obi-Wan could think of better ways to get money, too. But all his attempts to find a job had been unsuccessful so far. Now his savings were almost gone. If he didn't earn any money soon, he would have to move out of the apartment that had been his home for fifteen years.

Oh, Qui-Gon, how low he had sunk. None of this would have ever happened if the Alpha hadn't died. Qui-Gon had never allowed Obi-Wan to work for a living. Since the day he had crossed the Alpha's path, Qui-Gon had always provided for him. Obi-Wan had been very young then, little more than a boy. Nevertheless, he had been immediately attracted to the much older Alpha. They had slept together the very first time they met, and the next day Obi-Wan had moved in with him. Still, their relationship hadn't always been easy, but they had been through all the ups and downs together until the Alpha had been killed in a robbery six months ago. 

Since then, Obi-Wan had been on his own. Although they had sexual intercourse regularly and Qui-Gon had insisted that the Omega did not take hormones, he had never become pregnant. By his own account, the Alpha had been sterile since an accident in his youth. Which, in retrospect, was fortunate, since he had left Obi-Wan with virtually nothing. Qui-Gon had always lived in the here and now, so he had saved nothing. And Obi-Wan, who had grown up in a religious cult and had never gone to school and had also learned nothing, now stood before the shards of his life. 

At the beginning he had not been able to imagine selling his body for money, but the more rejections he received, the more desperate Obi-Wan became. If you had nothing, you couldn't be picky about choosing a job. After all, he would have had a roof over his head and enough to eat for the next few months. And once the child was born, he could make a new start with the money. Maybe he would even find another Alpha who loved him and wanted him, even though Obi-Wan was already in his thirties and had been bound to another man once before. 

That would be a glimmer of hope, after all.

If he didn't get the job as a surrogate, he might even be forced to sell himself on the streets to avoid starving. A male Omega was a rare commodity that many Alphas would probably pay a nice amount of money for. Especially since his smell was still pure and not adulterated by hormone implants. But just thinking about it made Obi-Wan break out in a cold sweat. He would rather die than have different men take him every day. 

When the phone suddenly rang in the middle of his murky thoughts, Obi-Wan literally winced in shock. Not many people had his number, so Obi-Wan recognized the Skywalkers' line immediately. His heart pounded as he finally answered the call.

"Hello?"


End file.
